


*~ THE TICKLING REVENGE~*

by STAILS565



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Humor, Study Date, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and his friends have a study date for the tests in classes; but his little sister does not want to go to sleep so she runs away and Kendall needs to find her. what will he do when he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	*~ THE TICKLING REVENGE~*

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic from Fanfiction: Dalma22 
> 
> I will post the one shot in two parts first before posting it together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Dalma22 from fanfiction 
> 
> One shot uploaded in two parts before uploading it whole 
> 
> Second part uploaded tomorrow

***~ KENDALL KNIGHT'S POV~***

It was late at night and me and the gang are still studying. I really do not like it when we need to do all nighter but we have too. all our classes we have a test. my mom went to bed after she made us coffee and something to eat; but now we ordered pizza and soda.

 

," Jesus im sure I will fail this," Carlos grumbled,he took a bite from his pizza

James replied," Carlos dont worry we will help you succeed," 

." but James..." Carlos answers

I said," Carlos we will help you okay," 

He nodes and we continue to study. It was 10 pm and my little sister came not sleepy still.

," Katie," i said," you need to sleep,"

She answers," im not sleepy," 

," Katie its late," i answer," you need to sleep," She said," im not sleepy brother," Then she left the room and i sighed ," Katie," i said and i stood up James said," we can help you," ," no i can do it," i said and run where Katie ran out ," where are you?" i thought to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coments are honored my friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Are Honored my friends ^_^


End file.
